Truth or Dare: Cullen Style!
by xedwardxloverx
Summary: What happens when Alice gets the whole gang involved in a game of Truth or Dare? You'll be surprised where it ends up...Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sadly, I did not create Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or anything related to those categories. However much I may wish it different, I did not create Edward. Though, we all thank Stephenie Meyer for doing so, and making him so...well, you know. And if you don't know, YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT READ TWILIGHT. Thank you for your time.**_

ATTN EVERYONE: This story refers back to another Truth or Dare story, written by Music-gerbil. You may not get some of these references if you have not read that story first, so you need to read it before reading this!

**BPOV**

No. Not again. Not again. I was going to kill Alice. The last time we did this, I had ended up standing in the middle of the road in a cape with sock puppets on my hands. I mean, don't get me wring, it was hilarious watching Emmett sing "I feel like a woman", and witnessing Rosalie's 'Skankification'. And then Edward….He was still embarrassed about me being there for that. But it caused Alice to lose her favorite store, and Jasper grew angry very quickly. Embarrassed too. That night was permanently scarring to all of us. And yet Alice wanted to experience it all over again.

She was standing in front of me, smiling wildly, while Edward had tensed up next to me. I could feel a growl building deep in his chest.

**EPOV**

Truth or Dare. Of all the things that we could do, with our abilities and resources, Alice just had to pick for us to play Truth or Dare.

She had been attempting to translate the Canadian National Anthem into Armenian, not letting me into her mind, which always makes me nervous, for both my family and for my Bella. These nights always ended with some emotional scarring.

I had tensed up as soon as Alice revealed her intentions. I was fighting to suppress a growl for Bella's sake. I swear as soon as Bella was safe and out of harm's way, I would rip Alice to shreds. She was not going to get away with this, again. Bella had been through a lot of stress this week, with Alice pushing her to pick a wedding date and all. She needed to unwind, to relax; not to be pushed to the edge.

_Dude, lighten up! This is going to be so AWESOME!_

Oh, I know whose thoughts those are.

**BPOV**

I felt the house shaking. At first I thought it was an earthquake, but then I saw Emmett bounding heavily down the stairs. He seemed rather ungraceful for a vampire, even if it is Emmett. He walked over and put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward, loosen up. You're so tense. C'mon, this is gonna be so cool. We're gonna have so much fun!" As he was saying this, he made an effort to shake Edward a little, but he was still as, well, a rock. Emmett sensed it was a lost cause and went to stand next to Alice.

They were both staring at me, grinning so much that if I didn't know any better their faces were going to split in two. They were starting to scare me. Dear God, what horrors were to befall us tonight?! Then Alice spoke.

"Bella, don't worry. I've looked ahead like 20 times already, and you won't get hurt…" At the end she mumbled something so low I couldn't hear, and Edward reached out his hand to hit her, but she quickly dodged it. I felt myself slightly trembling. Suddenly, it was stopped by a pair of cool arms reaching around me.

"Calm down, Bella. I promise, I will not let any harm come to you," Edward whispered in my ear. Then he bent down to kiss along my jaw, from my chin to my ear. Man, he was good. I was still amazed at how he could make me do anything, even unconsciously. I gave in immediately, and turned to face him. I kissed him, slow and passionately. I heard Emmett make a gagging sound, but I was too distracted to care. When Edward finally pulled back, he smiled and reached out to put a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I knew there was no way to get out of it.

"Alright, I'll play." Alice squealed and jumped over to hug me. I started to get a little dizzy. "Alice…human…can't…breathe…."

She quickly let go and laughed as she said, "Sorry." As I tried to catch my breath, Alice called Rosalie and Jasper down. Jasper was at her side faster than I could blink.

"Yes dear?"

"Jasper, we have a proposition…" Jasper looked worried.

"I don't like the sound of that." He was obviously referring to me and my…humanness.

"Don't worry, it's totally safe. I've checked, and Bella will come out completely uninjured." Alice smirked.

"Well…okay. What is it?"

"We are going to play…oh, hi Rose!" Rosalie had just appeared. She pecked Emmett quickly on the cheek.

"So, Rose, Jasper, we are going to play…" Emmett started drumming on the table for dramatic effect.

"…Truth or Dare!" Just then, Emmett's final beat smashed through the glass, very loudly. Esme's voice came floating in.

"EMMETT!!! What did you just do???!!!" We all froze.

"Alice, Rose and I are in, but I think if we don't get out of here, we may not live, or exist, long enough to play." And with that we dashed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sadly, I did not create Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or anything related to those categories. However much I may wish it different, I did not create Edward. Though, we all thank Stephenie Meyer for doing so, and making him so...well, you know. And if you don't know, YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT READ TWILIGHT. Thank you for your time.**_

Thanks to my friend, Wiki the Chihuahua, for helping me with basically the rest of this story. I had serious writers block, even after I wrote my Halloween story to get some ideas, but she really really helped me with it. We came up with the rest of this together, so here's to her!

BPOV

Edward and I were in his Volvo, while the other four all piled into Rosalie's convertible. Alice had told us to go to the mall. Personally, I thought a better place to meet up would be the clearing, but Alice said we need a crowded area to play.

Edward pulled to a stop and I looked up. We were on a side street or the mall.

"Edward?" I looked up at him.

"Yes, love?" He smiled.

"Why are we here? I mean, why aren't we in the parking lot?" He hesitated, and then sighed.

"Well, let's just say that Alice thinks we may need to get out in a hurry." He got out of the car and my door was open before I could look away from his now empty seat. I took his hand willingly. It seemed like such a long walk to the mall from here. "Would you like me to carry you?" Edward whispered in my ear. Before I could answer, I was in his arms.

"What would you do if I said no?" I was just teasing him, of course.

"I guess I would just have to keep you hostage." He sounded like he was playing along, but I could tell he really was concerned about this situation. The smile on his lips didn't seem to reach his eyes. They always gave him away.

He picked me up and we were at the entrance to the mall in an instant. When he put me down, I refused to let go of him completely. I had my arms around his neck, and his hands lingered at my waist. I leaned in to kiss him. Just as our lips met, I was tackled by a very eager Alice.

"Yes! We made it here still alive! Well, you're still alive, and we're still existent. This is going to be so fun, Bella, you have no idea." Alice proceeded to laugh evilly for a long period of time. Edward looked mad, but at the same time, disappointed. "C'mon, Bella. Let's go!" Alice headed in, followed by Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I hooked Edward's arm in mine, and stood on my toes to give him a peck on the cheek. He brightened up.

"Don't think I'll settle for that." And he kissed me on the lips, full on. He pulled away when we heard Alice clearing her throat, indicating she wasn't going to wait for us any longer. Edward entwined our hands, and we walked in toward the rest of our family.

We sat down in the food court, at a booth by the McDonalds. Edward got me something to eat, reminding me that I needed food, unlike them. Alice took out 5 slips of paper and handed one to each of us. Mine had the number 3 written on it.

"You will all notice that you have been given a number from 1 to 6. This will be your number for the game. Do not tell or show it to each other, this way it will be fair. Now," Alice pulled out a dye, "what we will do is roll this, and whatever number comes up chooses truth or dare. This way, it's less likely that a person will choose someone who chose them, seeking revenge, and therefore it is fairer. Since Bella is the odd one out, being human and all, she gets to roll first. Bella?" Alice gave me the dye. It was red, but clear, with white dots on it. As I wound up, Emmett made a barrier with his gigantic arms. I stopped to glare at him. He chuckled.

"What? You never know what you might hit with that kind of projectile weapon." Edward growled at him, and I rolled. It came up as a 5. We all looked around the table, except for Alice and Edward. Alice had that glint in her eye, and Edward was growling and glaring at her, so I guessed that 5 was Edward's number.

"So, truth or dare, Edward?" I was glad he couldn't read my mind now more than ever. I had the best thing to embarrass him with, because obviously he would choose dare.

He smiled as he said, "dare." It sounded almost like a challenge. Oh, I was SO going to get him. Alice started to convulse with laughter as she saw what I was about to dare Edward to do. He looked up at me, horrorstricken.

"You aren't really going to force me to do that, are you, my love?" He grabbed my hand and started kissing my fingertips, and then slowly up my arm, his eyes never leaving mine. Damn Alice! My will was fading when Edward came up to my head, breathed his sweet scent in my face, and whispered in my ear.

"Please?" He sounded so irresistible. But I had to push on. I put a hand up to his cheek and turned him so our eyes met.

"Sorry love, but no." And I gave him another peck on the cheek. Edward sank in his seat, and he groaned. By now Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all had very confused looks on their faces as they glanced from me, smiling, to Edward, sulking, and finally to Alice, who was still hysterically laughing. I figured I should start explaining. I turned to them.

"The dare is that Edward has to run around the food court, at human speed, and then jump onto the counter of the McDonalds, all the while screaming 'I love food!' into a megaphone. He then must consume a Big Mac, large fries, and a Coke, and keep it down." Jasper grimaced, Emmett snickered, and Rosalie smiled. I think this might earn me much needed points with her.

"C'mon, Edward, Bella says you have to do it. So do it." Rosalie was laughing now. "Good choice, Bella." Wow. She was never this nice to me. I now officially loved truth or dare.

I elbowed Edward and he picked his head out of his hands, giving me one last pleading, pathetic look, one of a desperate man. I shook my head and folded my arms. I was going to make him go through with this no matter what. That would teach him not to challenge me.

When he finally stood up, Alice immediately stopped laughing. She handed him a megaphone, and took out her camera. I did not know at the time, but Alice would later put our embarrassing moments of the night on her YouTube Channel, StarrySkies4Life.

Anyway, Edward stood up, took the megaphone, and clicked it on. He brought it to his face and started running, at a very fast human pace, around the food court.

"**I** love food! I **love** food! I love **food**!" he kept yelling, emphasizing a different word each time. When he got halfway around, by the Taco Bell, a very startled _Mr. Banner _stood in front of Edward. He stopped for a mere second to say, "Hello, sir" and continued. He was glaring at all of us, who had fallen completely silent when we saw what, or who, was coming to face him, but then we laughed even more.

Edward reached the McDonalds, placed an order, and stood up on the counter. He glanced at me with a final plea, but again, I shook my head. He sighed and gulped down the Big Mac and half of the large Coke, trying to keep hidden a grimace. He picked up the megaphone and screamed for the last, and loudest, time, "**I LOVE FOOD!**" and finished the fries and the remainder of Coke. He jumped down and came to our booth swiftly, and if he could, he would have been as beat red as, well, me.

"Bella, dear, you know I love you, much more than you could possibly imagine, but if that were not the case, I would hate you right now." His eyes looked firm, unmoving from his opinion, but a smile played at the corner of his lips. I kissed him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing you love me so much." We sat like that for a few minutes, while Alice replayed the scene for everyone, and tried to get herself under control.

"Alright then. It's Edward's turn." She handed him the dye. He rolled it faster than I could blink. I hated when he did that.

It came up as a 1. Well, I was relieved it wasn't me. Who was it, then? I looked up to see Edward smiling, looking into the terrified face of…

Oooooh, cliffhanger! So, who is this mystery victim? Well, I can't tell you, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter hehe. Don't worry though, because I already have half of it done. It'll be out soon, I promise!

FYI: Alice's YouTube Channel really does exist. It's mine though. Could you imagine though if there really was a channel with videos like that on it? sighs Oh, Edward…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sadly, I did not create Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or anything related to those categories. However much I may wish it different, I did not create Edward. Though, we all thank Stephenie Meyer for doing so, and making him so...well, you know. And if you don't know, YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT READ TWILIGHT. Thank you for your time.**_

Thanks to my friend, Wiki the Chihuahua, for helping me with basically the rest of this story. I had serious writers block, even after I wrote my Halloween story to get some ideas, but she really really helped me with it. We came up with the rest of this together, so here's to her!

Oh, two, count em, TWO chapters in one night! How good am I[seriously, tell me in your review. Lol And you all WILL review, right?

EPOV

Man, I was going to kill Alice. No, I was going to slaughter her, and then kill her. Making me play this stupid game, it was her fault I had to eat that dirt. Of course I wouldn't be mad at Bella, because I love her, and because she obviously had some bad outside influences. I also was not looking forward to school on Monday, because Mr. Banner had seen me.

_Boy, that Cullen kid is obnoxious. Thinks the whole world revolves around him and his family, Ha, just wait til I tell the other teachers!_

Yeah, Monday was definitely going to be hell. But, at least now I could get my revenge on her. I rolled the dye and it was a 1.

_Uh-oh_, I heard from the mind of a very terrified little Alice. There must be a god. Justice would be served! And I had just the way to do it, too.

"Alice? Truth, or Dare?" I knew what she was going to pick, and I was tricking her into it, though I doubt she knew that. This was one of those times I was glad she had her visions.

APOV

Oh. My. God. Edward could not do this to me. I looked ahead to see what would happen to me depending on which path I chose. I knew Edward had made up his mind on what he would ask or make me do. Well, if I chose truth, he would ask me to describe, in detail, to everyone at the table, just what mine and Jasper's sex life was like. I couldn't choose that one. Way too personal, for the both of us. I decided I would choose dare, no matter what it turned out to be.

And then I saw it.

What did I ever do for such a horror to befall me? Why? Why? WHY?!

BPOV

I had never seen Alice so terrified in all my life. All of the sudden, she shuddered, and started screaming.

"Why? Why? WHY?!" Edward just smiles even more, but it was not the crooked smile that I had come to love. It was a more evil, twisted smile.

We were all on the edge of our seats. While Jasper was attempting to calm Alice down, Edward began to elaborate.

"Alice must first buy a pair of bright rainbow Crocs, with the fur inside. She also has to buy the Jibbitz, which you place in the holes of said Crocs. The Jibbitz must be gold on the left Croc, and silver on the right one. She must then wear them for a period of 24 hours, beginning now, of course, and tape a sign to her back stating 'Look at my feet', with an arrow pointing down." Ouch. I had no idea that Edward could be so cruel.

I truly felt sorry for Alice. She was wearing a short black dress, short sleeved, of course. It had a white flower on it, placed in the middle of her chest. She was wearing slim, black heels with it. It so did not match. I don't think Alice would wish such a punishment on her worst enemies, or better yet, on the pack. It was pure torture to do something like this to a creature like Alice. Her worst pet peeve was that everything had to match perfectly. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she must be going through right now.

Instinctively, I punched Edward's arm. He was totally unmoved by it, of course, but turned to me with a hurt expression on his face.

"What was that for?"

"Edward, how could you be so mean? How could you do that to Alice?" He smiled that same, unfamiliar smile again.

"It's all in the game, love." He pecked my cheek. He didn't want me to be upset, but he was honestly having fun making Alice suffer like this. I didn't want to ruin his unusually insidious mood, so I shut up, and tried to hide the pain in my face as Alice walked over to the stand with the Crocs.

She looked back at Edward several times while pointing to different normal colored pairs. He always shook his head. Alice sighed, and grabbed the rainbow, with fur. She walked over to where the Jibbitz were. She counted the holes on the Crocs, and got the correct number of gold and silver plastic jewel Jibbitz. She paid for it all, and quickly came to sit back with us. Edward raised an eyebrow, and Alice groaned. Edward pushed on. Alice resigned and put on the monsters. She had once told me that they were not fit to be called shoes, yet now she was forced to wear them. Sadly ironic, I thought. She glared at Edward, her eyes little slits on her face.

"Happy?" She spat out the word. Edward grinned.

"Very." Alice pulled the dye out of thin air and rolled a 4. As if reading all our minds, even thought that was Edward's specialty, Jasper spoke.

"I pick truth."

APOV

I knew it was Jasper before I even rolled. I was excited again. I could ask him anything I wanted, and he had to answer it. I deliberated between a few choices, and ended up choosing the one that did not reference our sex life, seeing as how he would be more inclined to answer this question more truthfully, and in full.

"Jasper, when we first met, all those years ago, what was your first impression of me?"

JPOV

I felt Alice's pain when she had done Edward's dare, and I felt her excitement when she realized that she had rolled me. She got even happier when I had chosen truth.

I felt a smile creeping up to the surface. I swore to myself that no matter what it was that she asked, I would answer, because it made her happy. I would do anything to keep Alice in this mood all the time.

As she was about to speak, I felt a surge of love pierce through me. However, it all faded away as I heard the words Alice spoke. She wanted me to tell her, truthfully, what I first thought of her. Oh no, oh no, oh no! I was starting to hyperventilate, if even possible. How could I answer her honestly without hurting her? I decided to just tell her the truth, because I was a horrible liar anyway, and she always saw through me.

"You know I love you, dear, and I always have. But when we first met…" I didn't know exactly how to put it.

Everyone was staring at me insistently. They were making me tense, which would make them tense, and an endless cycle would develop. I put a loving atmosphere about, hoping that it would make Alice more understanding than mad, as well as to distract my family. Three of them just edged closer. Well, at least it distracted the human, I thought. Edward growled low at that. _Sorry_, I thought, mainly to him. _At least it distracted Bella_, I mended. He eased up. I continued.

"Alice, you have loved me since you started seeing visions of me. You carried those feelings when we met. They were so strong, and so loving, and I was a little freaked because we had never met before, or at least I had not known you previously. Honestly, I thought, at the time, not now, of course, but, I thought that you were coming on a little strong." The words seemed to come much easier now. I smiled a little. "And, Alice, no offense, but you were so happy and so hyper all the time, and combined with your outward appearance, I thought you were a pixie or a fairy or something." I started to laugh. "Actually, I thought you had ADD."

After I realized what I had just said, plus the fact that everyone was laughing, I felt horrible. How could I have said that to Alice, and how could it have come so easily? I hated myself. I looked down into my hands, ashamed of myself. Alice's quiet voice broke through my reverie. She was smiling.

"Hey. I know how hard that was for you to say, and in front of our idiot family." She rolled her eyes at them, still laughing and snickering. "I'm not mad. I'm glad that you can admit something like that to me honestly."

Alice held my hand. Man, the emotions coming out of her were incredible. If I had not had such practice of self control in public, I would have jumped on her right then and there. She was killing me with this level of lust. Thought I just had to wonder, if this was what she was doing to me, she must be torturing Edward to no end with her thoughts. He hated when any one of us thought of our sex lives. He couldn't even stand to be in the house when we acted, it was so bad for him. But Alice and I had never really been comfortable showing much in public, so I was fine with holding hands.

She placed the dye in my free hand, and I rolled. The 2 was facing upward when it stopped. I felt someone panicking. Oh, this was going to be good…

Oh, another cliffhanger! You must hate me for this. But, you gotta love me cause I put up two chapters in one night. The next chapter's coming soon, but I can't promise a specific date/time cause since I got two chapters up today, I have a load of hw to do tomorrow. Just check every so often the next couple of days. I promise, I will continue to continue!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sadly, I did not create Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or anything related to those categories. However much I may wish it different, I did not create Edward. Though, we all thank Stephenie Meyer for doing so, and making him so...well, you know. And if you don't know, YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT READ TWILIGHT. Thank you for your time.**_

Thanks to my friend, Wiki the Chihuahua, for helping me with basically the rest of this story. I had serious writers block, even after I wrote my Halloween story to get some ideas, but she really really helped me with it. We came up with the rest of this together, so here's to her!

Okay, I want tons of reviews after this one. I worked so hard to get this chapter written, and posted today. In less than 24 hours, I have both written and posted **3 chapters**! I deserve a little time for myself, but I just think about you guys all the time. Haha, I'm kidding, I love writing this story, and all stories. But seriously, I WANT REVIEWS!!!!

EPOV

Jasper rolled a 2. I heard the thoughts of a very nervous vampire.

_Oh crap! Jasper's gonna make me do something girly._

It was none other than our all-muscles-no-brains, everybody's-favorite-vampire, Emmett. I continued to listen in.

_Well, hopefully, I won't end up in a dress like last time. Though I'd rather do that any day that act all lovey-dovey like Edward does around Bella. He is so whipped!_

I involuntarily, and angrily, growled at him. He looked up at me.

_Oh, sorry bro. I actually find that quality endearing in you two. Especially since that's basically the most you __can__ do._

He started laughing. I punched him in the mouth, hoping to shut him up. It didn't work. Bella turned to me, bewildered, obviously, at what had just happened in front of her.

"Edward, why did you just punch Emmett? What is he laughing about?" Emmett whispered the situation to everyone, but so Bella wouldn't hear him.

"It's nothing, dear. I'll tell you later." Yeah, like that would happen. But, knowing Bella, she would forget about it by then.

"Alright." She didn't seem too convinced. I kissed her, and slipped in just the tiniest bit of tongue, knowing she would comprehend nothing after this kiss. She entangled her fingers in my hair, and I was clutching her to me so tight I was sure it would leave a bruise, on her, of course.

However, Emmett whispered, this time loud enough for Bella to hear, "Trying to prove me wrong, are ya?" The rest of my family started laughing again, and I pulled back to kick Emmett, very hard, under the table. He fell to the ground with a loud thump, and a slightly strained "Ow." I think he got the message. Rose was glaring at me from across the table, and she was thinking of ways to cripple me, like I had crippled Emmett, which had in turn hurt her. Right when she was about to pounce, Jasper cleared his throat. Emmett sat up, and was strangely smiling. It soon faded.

"Now then, Emmett, truth, or dare?" Jasper was very dramatic when he was being evil. And man, were his thoughts right now the work of the devil.

"Dare." Emmett said reluctantly. Jasper grinned devilishly. In his mind, he was referencing a time, about 5 years ago or so, when a random chick had some up to us at a Great White concert and kissed Emmett. She was totally drunk, and Emmett was totally appalled, or as much as a guy of his maturity could be, but Rosalie had thrown a fit that could constitute as World War III. Instead, it was called the Great White Concert Fire, by the humans. Jasper truly was an evil genius.

"Emmett, you must go up to a girl, whom I will choose, compliment said girl incessantly, saying how she is the prettiest and most special thing in existence, and that your world revolves around her. Then, you will proceed to kiss her passionately, including tongue, until I tell you to stop. And don't forget, I can feel what you, and her, feel. I know whether you're putting your all into it. Now, who to choose…" Jasper proceeded to look around.

He knew that a normal guy would jump at this kind of chance, but he also knew a certain blonde self-centered vampire who would be extremely angry at her husband for doing this.

I started to think of what the Union would have done if Jasper had been able to stay in the war as a Confederate Major, or higher, against them, what with the pure evil genius of the inner workings of his mind. He snapped.

"There." He pointed to a rather short girl, with big, curly hair. Her back was to us, but we all knew who it was. Wow. Who knew Jasper could be so evil? Emmett stiffened noticeably.

"No. Anyone but her. Please, Jasper, **anyone but Jessica Smith!**" He practically screamed that last part and it must have gotten through Jessica's massive hair and thick head. She turned, smiled, and then waved at me. Jasper smiled even more.

"Well, Emmett, you said ANYONE else?" I didn't like where Jasper was going with this.

_Edward, just roll with it_, I heard.

"Yes, please! I'll do anyone, I mean, anything, but that!"

"Fine. I choose Bella, then." I knew Jasper was just trying to force Emmett to go for Jessica, but I was still a tad bit mad. I laughed casually.

"Well, Emmett, have fun with Jessica." There was NO way he was going to get his hands on Bella. I knew that, Emmett knew that, hell, even Jessica knew that!

"I hate you, Jasper Whitlock." Emmett spat out before getting up. I saw Alice fidgeting with her camera.

Emmett tapped Jessica on the shoulder. "Jessica Smith, you are the most beautiful and the most special creature in existence. The whole world revolves around you and your wish. I would do anything to make you happy." And with that, Emmett reached over, grabbed Jessica's mass of hair, pulled her close, and they started kissing passionately. Jessica started getting slobbery. It was just starting to get gross.

_Oh my God! One of the Cullen's is making out with me! I mean, it's not Edward, but still, it's someone related to him. Man, this guy has a huge tongue! If his __tongue__ is this big, just imagine what else is… I wonder how big Edward's…_

At that I almost screamed. I stopped listening. How could someone have such perverted thoughts? I felt like I would gag up all that fast food I had just eaten. I signaled to Jasper that we should probably stop them. Emmett had had enough torture, for now, at least. Jasper whispered to Emmett, so Jessica couldn't hear him.

"You're free, Emmett." Emmett pulled away from Jessica so fast that she ended up kissing the air. Emmett jumped up, and over back to us. He began his apologies.

"Finally! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so…"

It would take a long time for Rose to let this go, and I admired Emmett for being able to put up with it. When Rose finally stopped him, she was smiling.

"I know you love me, and that you didn't want to do that. Hell, I don't even think a human would want to do that! And anyway, it's not your fault. It's not you who I'm mad at." She glared at Jasper. He just grinned back. He tossed the dye to Emmett.

"Roll." Emmett chucked the dye at the table. It went straight through to the floor. He had rolled a 3. Rose seemed perfectly at ease, so I figured it must be my Bella. No worries. Emmett knows what I would do to him is she got hurt doing a dare. He smiled wickedly, but when I tried to read his mind, all I got was, _You know what_. And then, _Edward, leave this alone. I'm not going to give you any hints. You just watch Bella when she does it…_ He then spoke.

"Dare, Bella?" She nodded. She looked scared, like she feared for her life. "Well, Bella, I think you know what I want." Emmett snickered. The rest of my family was laughing, so it seemed that I was the odd man out. "Rose, Alice, go take Bella to get her outfit. Jasper and I'll go searching. Edward, stay here until we call for you." And they all disappeared.

I waited impatiently for the next half hour. What was going on? Then, I heard Emmett's thoughts.

_We're at the fountain, bro._

I ran there as quickly as I could. When I saw Bella, my mouth flew open in shock. She was walking over to a bench, where a man, probably in his late twenties, was sitting, reading a paper and drinking a cup of coffee. I could not believe what I was seeing happen right in front of my eyes. WHAT THE FUCK WAS EMMETT DOING TO MY SWEET, INNOCENT LITTLE BELLA?!

Well, for all of you who hated the number cliffhangers, you should be happy. I gave you Bella, and that what she is doing is definitely not under Edward's approved list. But, I had to leave some sort of peak, so next chapter you'll find out just exactly what Bella's doing.

Haha. I really liked writing this chapter, but I will LOVE writing the next one. Don't worry, I have some vague outlines about what's next, so it'll be up soon, I promise. Oh, and, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sadly, I did not create Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or anything related to those categories. However much I may wish it different, I did not create Edward. Though, we all thank Stephenie Meyer for doing so, and making him so...well, you know. And if you don't know, YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT READ TWILIGHT. Thank you for your time.**_

Thanks to my friend, Wiki the Chihuahua, for helping me with basically the rest of this story. I had serious writers block, even after I wrote my Halloween story to get some ideas, but she really really helped me with it. We came up with the rest of this together, so here's to her!

I am going to post Bella's flashback in this chapter as a separate story, more detailed and stuff, once I finish this one, cause I think you want this one finished before I start another. So look out for it.

Okay, I've gotten so many hits on this story, yet so few reviews. I thank all of you who did/do review, I love you. And for those who don't review, REVIEW!

BPOV

A few days ago, Edward had been out hunting, and Carlisle and Esme had volunteered to go with him, leaving me with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. We were in the living room, watching TV. Jasper had flipped on one of the many FUSE Countdowns on the DVR from that morning. The top video, apparently, was "Gimme More", the new song of Britney Spears. It was so, what's the word, sketchy, almost. But still, it was a catchy song. I started singing it. Emmett pushed me up off the couch.

"Hey, Bella, give us a little dance! You know you want to."

Well, I had tons of sugar-based products earlier that night, between Alice wanting to bake cupcakes and cookies, and me downing almost 4 liters of Pepsi. So I started to dance, imitating Britney on the television screen, singing all the way to the end. When the song was over, I was still dancing.

"You know, it's a good thing Edward isn't here. He's a total stiff about this stuff." Jasper almost exploded.

"That's what she said!" He punched Emmett's fist and they continued laughing, at my expense. Alice sat up.

"Bella, Edward would freak if you did this in front of him. But would it be in a good or a bad way? Let's see." Alice started searching.

"Well, Bells, that just means the next time we play truth or dare, this is yours." Alice jumped up. She started laughing.

"Oh my god! Bella, it's going to be so funny. You'll be dressed in the same outfit that Britney is in the video, it'll be toward a stranger sitting on a bench, and Edward will have absolutely no idea what is going on! I can't wait!"

"So, Bella, will you do it?" Emmett had a pathetic-hopeful look, trying desperately to get me to say yes. Stupidly, I had agreed.

"Hell yeah! Edward won't know what hit him." And that's how I ended up where I am today.

I was standing in front of the fountain, in the middle of the mall, heading towards a bench with some poor, unsuspecting businessman on it. I had on fishnet tights, with big, black, high heeled pumps. My shorts were really, really short, the black leather material not covering everything, if you know what I mean. I had on a black lace bra, with a black leather zip-up vest, which was barely zipped up at all. To top it off, Alice had done my make-up, going heavy on the eyes, while Rosalie had carefully placed the black leather hat perfectly on my head. Too bad that work had to go to waist.

Edward had arrived. He was staring at me, mouth hanging open, and he was shaking with what I would assume is rage. He went over to Emmett's side, trying to keep himself calm. They were talking too low for me to hear. I felt weird just standing there, not doing anything, but I couldn't start without Emmett's signal. I waited. Emmett gave me a thumbs-up. Okay, here I go. I walked over to the bench. The music cam on through the loudspeaker of the mall, and it suddenly grew darker. I started singing.

_Every time they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

_You got my display of affection_

_Feels like no one else in the room_

No matter what I said, I definitely did not feel like there's no one else here. I can't believe Edward was watching this. I must be so red right now, like a tomato. Anyway, by this point, I had reached the bench, and the man on it stared up at me strangely, like I was an alien, or a vampire. I started to pull at his tie.

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin_

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing_

_They keep watchin, keep watchin_

_Feels like the crowd was saying_

I was convulsing on the wall, and pulled the strange man closer to me. Now here's where I got good.

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

The spinning was starting to make me dizzy, but oddly, I felt good, strong, and not self-conscious, and you could tell by my raised voice and more pronounced and distinct dance moves.

_Center of attention, even when you're up against the wall_

_You got me in a crazy position_

_If you're on a mission_

_You got my permission_

I reached over to the shocked face of the man in front of me, and whispered this next part in his ear while playing with his gelled-up hair.

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin_

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing_

_They keep watchin, keep watchin_

_Feels like the crowd was saying_

I twirled away from him then, grabbed the railing of the stairway, and attempted to pole dance as best I could without a pole.

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

I danced my way back to the man, and walked around him, dragging my fingers across his back. This part wasn't sung, so I whispered it, in the most seductive tone I could pull off.

_I just can't control myself_

_They want more?_

_Well, I'll give them more_

I got so into it that I actually kissed him, lightly, behind his ear. That's when I heard it. A loud crash, almost like thunder, reached my ears. I immediately stopped and ran over to where it had come from, leaving behind me the man, who was staring at me incredulously.

I beheld before my eyes a hole in the floor of the mall. Edward was standing in front of the fountain, which the top of was now gone, clenching his fists, attempting to regain control. The top half of aforementioned fountain was lying on the ground behind the fountain, making a huge hole in the floor of the mall. It was also under Emmett. People started gathering around us and staring, unwilling to believe the sight in front of them. I couldn't blame them. All of the sudden, I heard Alice's voice.

"Let's go." And I was being carried off in an instant. Edward had placed me in the Volvo and we were speeding away before I could collect myself enough to speak.

"What just happened?" Edward was gripping the steering wheel, his hands turning even whiter than usual as he tried desperately not to break it.

"I'll tell you after I've calmed down a little." He was taking deep breaths, closing his eyes, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" He sure _looked_ mad. And _I _was the person to be mad _at_. I looked out the window, and I shouldn't have been so surprised that we were already home. And by home, I mean the Cullen house, of course.

"Of course I'm not mad at you. How could you even think that? Emmett's the one who dared you to do it. And besides, how could I ever be mad at you, my Bella, my love?" His mood turned from anger to disbelief as he said this. I felt a little bit better now, but still thought that I had caused all of this.

"Still, you have to be a little mad. I did a sexy stripper dance for a total stranger, when I've never done one for you." I put my head on his chest, but he tilted my chin up with his finger, leaned down and kissed me. He smiled.

"Well, maybe we'll just have to change that now, won't we?" He laughed, and kissed me again. My face started to get red again. "Bella, I'm joking. It's just that, when I see you like that, it's so much harder to control myself around you." We kissed again. "It's not like I can't, but it just gets so…" We kissed. "…much…" We kissed again. "…harder…"

This time, Edward picked me up and placed me in his lap. His lips were first soft on mine, and as the kiss got deeper, I had pulled the lever to make the seat go down. Still attached to my lips, Edward flipped us over, so he was above me. I tested the waters, and tried to slip my tongue past Edward's lips. Strangely, he didn't stop me. His hand was getting tangled in my hair as he pulled me closer to him. I should act like a stripper all the time if this is what it did to him! I unzipped my vest and threw it off of me. Edward just kissed me harder. Wow, he was actually going along with this. But of course, I had to find a way to ruin it. I reached back to unhook my bra, but I felt Edward's cool hand on mine, stopping it, and he pulled away to look at me.

"Not now." He sat us up, and handed me my vest. "Bella, can we ever have a moment when it's just that, and nothing more? I know I said it was getting harder to keep my control, but I still can, and better than you." He opened the door of the car and pulled me out.

When we walked into the house, we faced Alice, and the other three also, but Alice was smirking, and that was never good.

"So, what were _you_ two up to that took you so long to get in here?" I was desperate to change the subject.

"Um, Edward, you never did tell me what just went on back there. Care to explain?" Edward looked from Emmett to me, and back again.

He sighed.

Sorry it took so long, like two days, to update. I had it all written Monday, but I had soooooo much hw, you know how it is, and I didn't get to type it. But I managed it tonight, obviously, cause it's posted. The next chapter may be a few days, cause I don't quite have the beginning of it yet. But I can promise you it will be here before Friday, most definitely!

And Bella's dance, it may seem like it came from a weird place, but it didn't really. My friend was saying how her little sister dances to this song all the time, and tries to be sexy and stuff, but it doesn't quite work, and I had it in mind when me and Wiki the Chihuahua thought of this particular situation.

Okay, so the next chapter is Edward's explanation of what happened, and depending on how long that takes, another person's truth/dare. It's kinda obvious who, so I'll just confirm it: Rosalie is the next victim. But what will she choose, and what does that choice entail? O, it may/may not be the last chapter. I'm thinking of adding something from Carlisle or Esme's point of view, or maybe not, I don't know. So don't think that the next chapter's the end, cause it isn't! Thank you for reading, and plz, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 AN, srry!

**This is just an Author's Note, fyi. Ok, so I know I said I would update by about a week ago, and I'm really srry but I've just had SOOOOOOO much school stuff, you know how it is. Between the huge load of hw from teachers and like 15 different tests and stuff, I haven't really had time to write that often. Believe me, the only time I don't write much is when I really need to catch up on school stuff, and mainly because I didn't keep up with it for so long because of my writing. And plus, anything I would have written would have been really crappy, but now I have time and inspiration this weekend, so I'm DEFINITELY going to post a new chapter before Monday. And this time, I really really mean it, cause I'm on a roll now, and I just had like 5 tests so I don't have much hw and don't need to study a whole lot and everything this weekend. So check in for the new chapter soon. And again, I am really really really really really really really srry for taking so long, a week and a half, to update or at least give news about the story! Thanks to all who have read, or reviewed, or who will keep reading even after so long, or a combo of them or all cases! YOU ARE THE BEST! **

**Jen**


	7. Chapter 6   Regular chapters again

_**Sadly, I did not create Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or anything related to those categories. However much I may wish it different, I did not create Edward. Though, we all thank Stephenie Meyer for doing so, and making him so...well, you know. And if you don't know, YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT READ TWILIGHT. Thank you for your time.**_

Thanks to my friend, Wiki the Chihuahua, for helping me with basically the rest of this story. I had serious writers block, even after I wrote my Halloween story to get some ideas, but she really really helped me with it. We came up with the rest of this together, so here's to her!

Ok, I am so so so sorry that this chapter is so late! It's just that school's been hectic and everything, and plus there was a period of writer's block that took a while to break out of. But I'm fine now, and hopefully I can have the last chapter up before I go away for Thanksgiving, cause I don't think any of you want to wait until the Monday after Thanksgiving, or later, for another chapter. Just a reminder: REVIEW PLEASE! Every review I get, I take under consideration at how I can make the next thing I write even better. It is very helpful, and plus it makes me feel good inside to know that people actually care, and that's important if you want to see more stories or chapters or w/e coming from me. Take care, and thanks for listening to my excessive babbling.

EPOV

Bella wanted to know what had set me off. I looked at Emmett, then at Bella. Then Emmett regained my attention.

_Dude, you gotta tell her sooner or later. Would you rather be in a discussion of yours and Bella's sex life? Or should I say the lack thereof._

I controlled my agitation, and turned to face Bella. I sighed. This was not going to be fun.

"Bella, you have to understand where I was coming from, to start. I walk in to see you in that outfit. Not that you still didn't look stunningly beautiful, but I had never seen you, like that, prior. I was in total shock." Jasper chuckled.

"And not to mention you were also fuming at Emmett, sympathetic for what Bella was doing, embarrassed for her, and you became strangely…" I cut Jasper off with a swift punch to the chest.

He grinned. _Aroused._ I shook it off and continued.

"Anyway, the point is that I was surprised by the situation. As you started to dance, I was contemplating whether or not to actually let you go through with it. And then Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and told me to 'loosen up', to emphasize his double-entandra usage. As you could guess, he wasn't much of a help.

Well, when you started convulsing on the wall, I thought it was a reaction to the strobe light, so I started walking forward to you, but Emmett stopped me. He looked puzzled. He asked if I had ever seen you like this, since I was worrying so much. Of course, I had not, so I said no."

"Actually, Bella, he proceeded to try to glare a hole through my skull, which I took as a 'no, he had not seen you so…you know…before'."

"So, it's been established that Emmett was getting on my nerves. But did that stop him? Of course not. Nothing can stop the great and powerful almighty Emmett once he is motivated." Emmett tried to hide a laugh, but did not succeed. I glared at him again once I heard what was on his mind.

_O man, do you know how dirty that sounds? Wait, get out of my head bro! I'll teach you a lesson for this…_ And then Emmett proceeded to think about some things that have scarred me for eternity, though it's not like he hasn't thought them before to annoy me. I cringed at what was in his head.

"Stop it! Do you know how disgusting that is? I prefer not to know, or rather see, that much...or anything, for that matter." Rosalie reached over and smacked his head, which made me feel better, because he then began to beg for forgiveness.

"Ok, Edward, can you please get to the part when Emmett breaks the mall? Just come out with it already! I'm waiting for _you_." I heard, from both Emmett's and Jasper's minds, _That's what she said!_ I continued anyway.

"So, Bella, when you began to really get into the act, and by that I mean when you were spinning closely to that person, and singing in his ear, Emmett had another outburst. 'Does she ever do that for you?' I tried my best to ignore him, but it was extremely hard. Especially when you started pole dancing without a pole. And then, when you whispered in his ear, I almost lost it. I guess it was from what Emmett had said, combined with the fact that you really hadn't seemed that, for lack of a better word, loose, around me before.

And right when you kissed him, Emmett said 'You sure she doesn't have a thing on the side with that guy? She seems pretty into doin stuff for _him_. Or maybe Bella secretly works at a strip club, and does this for _every_ guy? Except _you_, of course. Because _your_ love is _special_.' And that was it. I was so enraged, I hit Emmett with all my might, and he landed on top of the fountain. I hit him so hard that the force knocked over the fountain, too. It was definitely possible, I mean, we could have done much worse damage, but I almost never got that out of control in public.

Bella, I am so, so, so sorry. I knew it wasn't true, and my reaction had nothing to do with you, with us, but I just don't know what happened to me, exactly. The only explanation I have is that my love for you, and my over-protectiveness for you, as you call it, led me to do what I did. I just need you to believe me when I say that I love you just the way you are, and that you don't need to do any of that stuff for me. I will always love you, no matter what you do, or what you look like, as long as you are you. Always remember that." I looked at her, and she seemed calm. She had a loving expression on her face, which made my heart ache. I leaned down and kissed her. I pulled back after a few seconds, when her breathe started to quicken.

"You know I love you, and I'll never stop loving you. Nothing you could do, or say, could keep me from loving you." We kissed again. This time we parted when we heard Emmett. He had his back to us, and his arms were crossed and moving over his shoulders.

"Oh, Bella, I love you. Muah, muah. Oh, Edward, I love you too. Muah , muah, muah." Then he turned around, stuck his tongue out and pointed to it, and made a gagging sound. Everyone laughed. But Alice kept laughing after everyone else silenced. I wondered why, so I checked into her head, but she wouldn't let me in. I tried to ignore it. Alice interrupted, thankfully.

"Ahem. Well, our game isn't over yet, you know. It's not over till everyone gets to go, no matter how long it takes. Bella?" Alice handed Bella the dye. She rolled, and got a 6. There was only one person left. Rosalie. She seemed perfectly at ease, for some odd reason. I listened in.

_Ha. This couldn't have worked out better if I had planned it myself. Bella's so afraid of me, she wouldn't dare mess with me, even the slightest bit._

Well, that was true, to an extent. We all looked expectantly at Rose.

"Truth." Bella was hard in thought, and for a few minutes. Emmett was about to speak up, to hurry her, but I glared at him and he stopped thinking it. Finally, Bella spoke.

"Rosalie, I want to know, truthfully, what you think of me and Edward, and our being together, and the situation, given each of our, conditions." Oh, that certainly was not an easy question for someone like Rose to answer lightly. She had a little trouble saying her answer.

"I don't get why Edward doesn't just change you already, Bella. Actually, to tell you the truth, I honestly wouldn't mid your company if you were one of us. It's just the whole, how should I put this, 'human' thing that gets me. I envy that quality in you, Bella. Don't get me wrong, I love my life now, and if I wasn't what I am, I would have never met my dear Emmett, but I just would want to stay human, if I could have. But believe me, it really isn't you, personally."

Wow. I think that was the most honest thing that Rosalie has ever said to Bella. Or, at least said out loud to her face. I smiled. This was the start of a new era, possibly even friendship, between them, I could sense it.

"Thank you, Rosalie, for being so open and honest with me."

"Well, whatever." And there go my hopes, jumping out the window. So much for friendship. But really, could I have expected anything more of Rosalie than for her to allow Bella in her company at times? She was too stuck up for anything more. Bella tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey. I'm gonna go to Charlie's house and tell him I'm staying over here tonight, and maybe pick up a round of clothes from my closet, cause I don't feel like wearing another outfit chosen by Alice tomorrow. And, I also need to return the truck. Alice, your confirmation would be greatly appreciated, if Charlie decides to give me a hard time. Edward, no offense, but I think if you show up at Charlie's house and ask him if I can stay at your house, he might blow his lid. So you probly shouldn't come with us. But, you can run to the store and pick up some milk, cause I used the last you guys had in a bowl of cereal a few days ago. Please?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes. Man, I was going to kill Alice one day for teaching Bella how to do that. Bella knew I couldn't resist her when she made that face. Well, I could barely resist her on any occasion, but this was worse. So I gave in to her demands.

"Alright. You go to Charlie's and pick up a few things. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." Alice jumped in.

"Actually, can you just wait at the 7-Eleven for us to call you? Bella wants to surprise you." Bella looked at Alice, confused. Alice winked at Bella, and she shrugged in defeat, though she still looked wary. I can't blame her, because I was too at the moment. But I decided to just go along with it, since Alice would win in the end.

"Fine. I guess I'll see you later, then, love." I kissed Bella on the cheek and ran out the door to the Volvo.

I drove to 7-Eleven, attempting to keep at a slow pace, because I knew it would be a little while before I got a call. I quickly paid for the milk, and also a cooler to keep it in, so it wouldn't go bad before I was allowed to go home.

Now all there was left to do was to wait. I had absolutely no idea what Alice was planning, but instead of rattling my brain trying to figure it out, I turned on the car stereo and put in one of my favorite CDs: Hybrid Theory by Linkin Park. I guess I just related to it so much, and the loud music sometimes helped to clear my head. Plus, they're one of my all time favorite bands. Definitely makes the top ten. I got all the way through "A Place For My Head", and "Forgotten" was beginning, when my cell phone rang. It was Alice.

"Okay, Edward, you can come home now." She was holding back a laugh, I could tell. She also sounded excited, and when Alice was excited, it usually did not mean something good was going to happen.

"I'll be there in a flash, I promise." Alice laughed out loud then, I hung up the phone, and stepped on the gas pedal.

The entire drive home, which was really only about 20 seconds, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I mean, I always think about Bella, but nothing else would come into my mind then. I was worried about what Alice was going to do, or had already done.

I reached my house, and ran inside. There was a distinct smell in the air. It was strong, and very putrid. It was like acid to my nostrils. I then remembered that Esme had wanted to repaint her and Carlisle's room. She was getting tired of brown, she said, and was thinking of maybe a blue, or a light green. I guessed by the scent about the house she finally decided on a color. I looked all around the first floor of the house, for anyone, and I came up empty. No one was here. Not even Bella. Where could they have gone off to?

I walked up the stairs. I checked everyone's room, but still nobody appeared. I finally walked down the hall leading to my room. I opened the door. I could not believe what my eyes had befallen in front of me, on my bed.

Oh, BIG cliffhanger! I hope to finish this story, and have it all posted, by Thanksgiving, but I can't make any promises, because, well, I don't know where I'm going from here. I have two paths, and need to consult some ppl on which one to take. Both are equally good, I think, and that's why I can't decide. Depending on where I decide to go with the story, there will either be a long chapter next, followed by a shorter one, or two really short chapters, or just one chapter, still kinda short, which involves a few time breaks. I promise I will have news on it up on my profile as soon as I know what I'm doing, which should be around 6pm on Monday, so check in if you're curious.


	8. Chapter 7 FINAL CHAPTER!

_**Sadly, I did not create Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or anything related to those categories. However much I may wish it different, I did not create Edward. Though, we all thank Stephenie Meyer for doing so, and making him so...well, you know. And if you don't know, YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT READ TWILIGHT. Thank you for your time.**_

Thanks to my friend, Wiki the Chihuahua, for helping me with basically the rest of this story. I had serious writers block, even after I wrote my Halloween story to get some ideas, but she really really helped me with it. We came up with the rest of this together, so here's to her!

So, I hijacked a computer and stayed up until 2AM on Thanksgiving to bring this to all of you. Okay, I'm kidding…about the hijacking part. But still, I worked on this for hours so I want EVERYONE to REVIEW! PLEASE????? One last request, since this is the last chapter. Will you make my wishes come true? Please, just review. It doesn't take that much time. Just two minutes, or less. And you don't even have to write that much. It could be something as simple as "good." Or, if you weren't too pleased with it "this sucks." Whatever you write, I value it and put it into my personal vault for future reference.

I would just like to give one final shout out to all of you faithful readers out there who have stuck with the story, through long periods without any updates as well as the times when 2 or 3 chapters came out in hours. Here's to you! )

BPOV

After Edward left, things started getting interesting.

"Okay. Rose, roll." Alice handed Rosalie the dye. I was confused.

"Alice, isn't the game over? Everyone got chosen." She looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, stop being so silly. Rosalie didn't get to dare anyone yet, so doesn't she deserve a chance to? So, the game's not over yet."

Well, when Alice wanted something done her way, it was best not to challenge it, so I just sat down on the couch next to Jasper as Rosalie took the dye from Alice's hand. Rosalie tossed it onto the glass table lightly, as not to break it, and it turned up a 3.

Oh, great. 3 was none other than my number. What torturous obstacle could Rosalie think of for me to do now? Edward wasn't here to protect me from her wrath, so I was getting the full blunt of it. I waited till she was ready.

"So, Bella, truth or dare?" Rosalie said this seductively, as if luring in her prey for the final kill. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Dare." Like I would, or could, choose anything else. I would have been marked a coward. I would humiliate myself, no question, but at least I would do it at my own free will, and my bravery has to count for something towards keeping my pride, right? Well, it would to me, hopefully. I turned to look Rosalie straight in the eye when she perked up from deep thought.

"Well, Bella, before I begin, I would like to explain the reason for this particular dare. I desperately want to get back at Edward, and now is the, opportune moment." There was a gleam in her eye, a very, very evil one, when she referenced Pirates of the Caribbean. That movie would never be the same for me, ever again, now. I was afraid to speak up.

"Um, Rosalie, what did Edward do to you that you would need to get back at him, and through me?" She pouted, and anger came into her expression.

"He switched my makeup with cake frosting, so I looked, and smelled, like a complete disaster on picture day. But getting back at him is perfect through you, and especially now, since he's gone. It's so hard to plot a revenge on Edward, or Alice for that matter, because he always finds out before anyone can do anything. The key to good vengeance is the plotting of it, but he always hears everything as it is being thought of. It gets annoying, that gift of his." Ohhh, Edward, you evil genius! If I only had the guts to go up against Rosalie like that….I held back a smile, and a laugh. But of course, a prank that diabolical deserves an equally evil counteract as well. At this moment, I feared for my very life.

"Bella, we're going shopping. You are to let Alice and I do you up good, outfit, hair, makeup, anything we desire. Then, Alice will call Edward and tell him to come home, and you are to await him in his bedroom. Jasper will set up a few of his spy cameras in there as well. When Edward gets there, seduce him, to the best of your ability of course, because someone like you obviously does not have that much pull with that type of thing. But, when he starts to buy into it, and clears you, you must get up and walk away, without saying a word. You'll leave him totally shocked, confused, and hopefully, horny and in complete agony. We'll have caught the whole thing on camera, and therefore I can use it as leverage the next time Edward decides to pull another stunt against me. I'll have him, figuratively, eating out of the palm of my hand." Rosalie laughed evilly. She scared me now more than ever. Who knew she could be this…malevolent? I was both in awe and shocked at the same moment. Alice jumped up with glee.

"So, now that we all know what the plan is, let's get going! Jasper and Emmett, set up the cameras. Bella, get in the car. The three of us are going shopping! YAY!" Alice skipped out the door. I followed without argument. Rosalie was sitting in the chair next to Emmett when I stepped out the door, yet she still seemed to beat me to the Porsche. Alice had the engine revved up and ready to go.

"Bella, let's GO already!" She turned to Rosalie. "Where do you wanna go? There's…" She continued to list off the names of stores while I zoned out. This night should definitely turn out to be interesting. I was being dared to do exactly what I wanted to do, to a point. I didn't want to have to stop, but having a chance to dazzle Edward like he does to me all the time would be a nice change. And, as it being a dare and all, I have a boundary line, whereas I myself have none.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized where we were going until I heard Alice.

"Hey. Bella? Bella? BELLA! Snap out of it!" I turned to face her. "Bella, we're here. Get out of the car. Or do I have to drag you?" I could tell she wasn't kidding, so I opened the door and jumped out.

We were in front of Victoria's Secret. It was the outlet store, so we had to be in Port Angeles. I figured we weren't going to the mall again, since we practically demolished it not an hour ago. But I hadn't thought Alice would drive all the way to Port Angeles just for a big selection as this. We would probably spend hours in here, if Rosalie and Alice were shopping at a normal human pace. Obviously, they were not going to allow me any say in an outfit choice. Hopefully, Alice would choose something tasteful. Though on the other hand, something not too conservative would be better off for the purpose of the dare, and that was Rosalie's true objective after all. We walked in.

My eyes went wide as I gazed upon what looked like miles and miles of night clothing. Rosalie and Alice pointed me toward the dressing rooms while they headed to the back section, which looked like the more revealing outfits. As soon as I had picked out a compartment, Alice appeared with 5 items and shoved them through the curtain at me. I obeyed silently and put one on.

The first one was what looked like a purple bikini with a sheer covering over it to match. It reached down to my knees. Rosalie shook her head. I went back.

The second was a light blue color. It was a long dress, one piece, going to my ankles, a very classy number. It seemed Edward's style. I walked out, hoping for approval so this shopping trip would be over and done with. Rosalie scrunched her face. I took that as another negative answer.

The third had pink and red in it. It was practically an elongated boddess, almost like a bathing suit. The colors were swirled, and looked like vortexes. Rosalie scowled at it, so I proceeded back through the curtain.

The fourth was yellow with pink spots on it. It was two pieces, the top very tight and the bottom with a skirt attached. Rosalie was undecided, but Alice cringed against the colors.

I was really hoping the fifth and last choice they had picked out would be it. It was mostly black. It was a full middle piece, with a lace overcovering and spaghetti straps. The top and bottom was lined with faux fur. It reached about 6 inches above my knee. It looked very good, complimenting my tone very nicely. Rosalie grinned when she saw it, and Alice was shaking with laughter. I knew this was the one, and I had to say, I liked it. It was as if it were made for me. Well, for me, and Edward.

I changed back and we headed toward the register. Alice paid and we were in the car driving back to the house in a flash.

"Jasper, we're home. Are you guys done yet?" Alice said this in her normal voice, but Jasper and Emmett heard her just fine and came down the stairs to meet us. Alice took my new outfit out of the bag and showed it off to the guys.

"Wow, Bella. You are going to be wearing that? I can't imagine you dressed like that." Despite what he said, Emmett looked up in thought, and Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper hit him. They all yelled at him at the same time too.

A "Don't you dare think about someone else." came from a disgruntled Rosalie, a "Shhh, Edward'll hear you." from a concerned Alice, and Jasper just said "Dude!" I just stood there in the midst of all the confusion.

"Is everything set up?" Rosalie was hurrying along with the preparations.

"Yeah, Jasper and I put some of his InvisiCorders all over the room." Emmett smirked.

"Before we get started, let me just take care of a few things. You know, to set the mood." Alice ran upstairs for a minute. When she came back down she turned to me, gleaming. "Now, Bella, let's get you dolled up." And all of a sudden I was being dragged up the stairs by an eager Alice.

They took me into Rosalie's bathroom. It looked like a mini salon. There were mirrors everywhere. The lighting was spectacular. I was put into a chair and Alice started on my makeup. Some eyeliner, mascara, and a touch of white eye shadow. While she was at work, Rosalie started on my hair. She blew it straight down over my shoulders, and then curled the ends up slightly. When the torture was over, I actually didn't look half bad. I wished I could do myself up like this. I guess those skills came with age, about 80 years of experience.

Alice handed me the outfit and they both left me alone to change. I had barely gotten my socks off before Alice was knocking on the door.

"Bella, are you done yet? What's taking you so long?" I groaned at her.

"Alice, I know how you could forget, but not everyone, and by that I mean me, has the same super speed that you do. Give me some time, will you?" I heard Alice breathe a long, deep sigh on the other side of the door.

"Fine. But I'm only giving you 5 minutes. Starting…now!" I heard a beeping noise, and concluded that Alice was not kidding. I changed as quickly as I could and Alice walked through the door right as I finished.

"Bella, you look so great." She jumped with joy, and pulled me out of the room. "Now, let's go show the guys." I stopped.

"Woah, um, ok, Alice, I'm fine being dressed like this in front of Edward, but Emmett and Jasper? I don't know if I'm so comfortable with that." I was no where near comfortable with that.

"Bella, it'll be fine. They'll behave, I promise. Don't worry. If they start to act up, they'll get it from us later." She winked at me.

"Well, alright." We started walking down the stairs. When we got to the bottom, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, facing away from us.

"Ahem. May I present, the lovely, Miss Isabella Swan." Oh god. Of course, Alice just had to make this even bigger than it already was.

Rosalie turned first, and smiled wickedly. Next was Jasper, and he looked surprised, but still controlled. And of course, out of all of them, Emmett had the biggest reaction. He turned to look at me, and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Wow, Bella, is that you?! Nah, that can't be you, Bella. You would never wear that. Well, whoever you are, you are obviously the Bella from an alternate universe, such as the much proven Prostitute Universe, which I have personally researched online." Rosalie hit him, and he finally shut up. I grinned back at him, happy at his pain. Jasper spoke up.

"Bella, believe me, that will definitely make you even more irresistible to Edward."

"So, Bella. The bedroom's all set up; you're all done; now all we need to do is get Edward to come over here. Are you ready for this?" Alice stared at me expectantly. I didn't know if I was ready. I guessed I was, so I told Alice to call Edward.

"Okay then, Bella. But first, the four of us have to leave the house, because as soon as I call Edward, he's going to drive over here as fast as the Volvo will go. I blocked him out of my mind earlier, so he's worried. It won't take him long at all to arrive. That means that you have to be all set before we leave, and then we'll all go somewhere for a while, so that Edward can't read our minds. So let's go, get back upstairs, Bella." Man, Alice sure was being pushy tonight. I let her herd me to Edward's room like a sheep.

I walked inside, and I was yet again amazed. Alice had set candles everywhere. She set roses up all over the room, and had scattered rose petals gracefully on the bed.

"Alice, you did all of this?"

"Of course. Who else did you think it was, Emmett?" I should've known it was Alice's work. She never did anything half-way. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do, Alice. I love it." She smiled enormously.

"Thank you, Bella. We're going to hit the road. Have fuuuunnnn." Alice smiled again, and they all left the house.

I looked upon the bed. I didn't want to ruin its beauty, but I had no choice. I climbed up and laid down. I propped myself up on my elbow, and rested my head on a pillow to wait for Edward. I knew it wouldn't be long, but it felt like forever. At one point I thought I heard some rummaging around downstairs, but no one came in, so I dismissed it as my imagination.

I was starting to get tired of waiting for Edward. As I was about to slip into boredom, there were light footsteps outside the door. I perked up, and looked toward the door expectantly. The door opened, and sure enough, it was Edward. I smiled at him, attempting to be seductive.

"Hello Edward." He was staring back at me. His eyes were wide, his mouth hung open, and he was studying every inch of me carefully. A smile started to play at the corners of his lips.

"I wonder what is this all about?" He was now smiling widely. I returned the expression.

"Well, what do you _want_ it to be about?" He came onto the bed and held me close, by the waist.

"Is this alright?" He started to kiss me, and I met him full on. Our kiss deepened, and I moved my hands around his neck. His right hand drifted upwards to entwine itself in my hair, while his left stayed firm and pressed against my right hip. I started to move closer to him, pressing my body to his. Guessing what I wanted, he shifted so that I was flat on the bed, and he was over me. He was pressed to me so that I could feel him on me, but that he held his own weight. Through his clothes, and my nightdress, I could feel his coldness. It felt nice. My breath was starting to run ragged, and I could tell that his was too.

"So, Bella dear, what exactly did you have in mind?" I thought I would give him a hint, so I undid the top button on his white shirt. He had the rest opened in a flash, and had his socks and shoes on the floor along with it. I thought I would take things to a higher level, so I let my tongue slip towards his lips. Before I could part them, Edward had moved down to kissing my collarbone and neck.

"Bella, behave." This was not going as planned. He was supposed to be the helpless one here, not me. I had to do something. While I was catching my breath, Edward was kissing behind my ear. His hands were on the bed on either side of me, effortlessly supporting his gorgeously sculpted body. I slid my hand down and undid his pant button and zipper. He stopped and came up to look at me.

"Bella. What are you doing?" He stammered. He actually stammered. I couldn't believe this; he was torn between his morals and his needs and desires. Do I really have this kind of power over him? Well, it's about time.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm having a little fun. Or is that not allowed when I'm around you." I started kissing his marble chest. He was fighting a battle inside. He didn't know what to do. This was one of the best nights ever. I never wanted this to end. Though it was too bad that I had to be the one to draw the line eventually.

"Bella, you know I wanted to wait. I'm not just going to give in because you feel like it. I still have my self control. Never forget that." He was all serious again. He always had to ruin my fun, didn't he? I leaned up and kissed him again, very passionate, very pleading.

"Edward, I don't mean we have to go that far. But you did say that we could have fun, remember? So, that's what I'm doing. Will you play along of your own free will, or do I have to make you?" I had my ways. I wasn't too thrilled about this being on camera, but I could deal if it got Edward under my spell, for once. I let one of the straps of my dress fall down my arm. He immediately looked at it, and before I gave him a chance to pick it back up, I threw another kiss at him. I snuggled beneath the sheets. I did not want anyone else to see what I was about to do. As I was kissing Edward, I pulled out of the top half of my outfit. Edward stopped dead in his tracks. He pulled away, and looked at me. I could feel my face burning up, but I was told to do anything within my power to make this good and embarrassing for Edward. Of course, that involved embarrassing myself in the process, but self sacrifice was nothing compared to the control and power I craved. And, not to forget, the wrath of Rosalie if I screwed this up. Edward was staring at me. I could practically feel his eyes burning a whole through my skin. Then the kisses started up again, this time right under my chin.

"Oh, Bella." His kisses moved up again towards my lips. When I started running out of breath, again, he automatically moved to kissing and whispering in my ear. "Hmmm. Bella." This wasn't getting done fast enough. I reached down and pushed his pants all the way off. It didn't slow him down one bit. He threw them off onto the heap on the floor and cupped my head in his hands. He kissed me again, this time his cool tongue penetrating my soft lips. It danced around in my mouth, and it felt like I was sucking on ice. It even kind of tickled. I thought this was getting far enough. I wanted so, so badly to continue, but the time was up. As Edward's hands began to move south, curving around my hips, tugging at my nightdress, I pushed them off. Edward froze.

"Edward, now that I think about it, I think it would be much better if we waited. It would be more special, you know? I don't want to rush into anything undecided. I hope you understand." I looked at his face. He was utterly shocked. He looked so sad. I hated to do this to him. I wish I didn't have to, oh god if wishes only came true! I pulled my dress back on, got up out of the bed, kissed Edward on the cheek and walked out of the room. I looked back at him once more before exiting. He looked so pained, so hurt. It almost broke my heart to have to do this to him, to see him this way and know I was the one who cause him this. But the other part of me, the part that wasn't broken, the dark side if I may, liked it. It liked that I could make him feel this way, instead if it just being a one way relationship.

I walked down the stairs to find Alice and company in the living room, all eyes on me. Alice came over and hugged me.

"Bella, you were great! Edward's face, it was priceless. Ladies and gentleman, this woman deserves an Oscar for her extraordinary performance." Alice was laughing. I looked over and saw that Emmett was on the floor, shaking with laughter, Jasper was convulsing in his chair, and Rosalie was smiling. This audience made me feel a tiny bit better at what I had just done. But only a tiny bit.

I got changed into some normal clothes, borrowed from Alice of course, since we hadn't gone to Charlie's house earlier. The five of us then sat down on the couch and watched a few hours of mindless reality shows on MTV, just because there was nothing else on. After about the sixth episode of "The Real World: Key West" I started getting tired. I yawned as I watched the gay guy fall asleep. Sleep. That sounded good. Alice pushed me off the couch and told me to get some rest.

"So does that mean the game is finally over?" I asked hopefully.

"Well Bella, this particular game of truth or dare is over, for now, but head my warning; it will not be the last!" And she called me the actress. I headed up the stairs, and stopped in front of Edward's room. I knocked on the door, and hoped he wasn't still angry at me.

"Edward? Can I come in?" Before I could finish talking he had opened the door. I took a few steps into the room and closed the door again.

"Of course, Bella. You are always welcome in here, there is no need to ask." He wasn't facing me, which was a bad sign.

"Are you still angry with me, Edward?" He turned immediately to face me and grabbed my face in his hands.

"Isabella Swan, don't you ever dare think again that I would be mad with you. I was just disappointed, and for stupid reason. I let myself lose control. It wasn't until after you had left my company that I tapped into the minds of my siblings and realized what had happened." He held up his index finger. "I just finished locating the last of these stupid inventions of Jasper's." He smiled a bit. "But I was never mad at you. I could never be. I don't have the heart for it. Don't you know that by now?" He gently kissed me. When he pulled back, I was staring into my favorite crooked smile that I loved on him so much. "Now, you looked ragged. I think it's time for you to go to sleep. It's been a very long day, for all of us." And with that Edward swept me up onto his bed, and tucked me in. He lay there next to me, of course.

"Hmmmm. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, my Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too." And with those last words I fell asleep in his arms.

**THE END**

Thank you to everyone who contributed to this story, as well as all you faithful readers out there. This has been a long project for me, but I finally finished it. And on Thanksgiving, too. Check out my other stories, cause they're also good too. Now that I've finished this one, more will be popping up soon, and hopefully more often! Goodbye, and good reading!

Jen


	9. Author's Note about EPILOGUE!

**Author's Note:**

**I have written and posted an Epilogue to this story, and it is under a separate story. It is under the title "Alice's Little Stunt". Sorry it took so long, but I was debating whether or not to make a continuation to this story, and only decided to now because I was bored and wanted something to do. Thank you to all diligent and loyal readers out there! I love and appreciate you all!!! **

**Jen**


End file.
